Becoming New and Changing Ones Self
by kawaiicrimsonkitsune
Summary: Who knew being human would be so exhausting? Not Kyuubi, what with being a giant mass of chakara in the shape of a nine-tailed fox. But after waking up next to Naruto as pretty much an exact clone of the blond things have just gotten extremely complicated for the demon and human.


Authors note: Hey everyone I'm back with a new KyuuNaru fic! I'm sorry about not continuing Yokoshima High but as I was writing that fic I just wasn't into the whole AU thing anymore, I prefer sticking to the actual universe now. But I hope everyone will enjoy this and I promise to try and stick with it. But with my work schedule it'll be hard to update this story regularly but I will shoot for at least two chapters a month. Oh, and this will be YAOI but there won't be any lemons for a while(what with Kyuubi being emotionally stunted) But when there is I will warn you ahead of time so you can skip over it if you want. Thank you for choosing to read my story, reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

Sometimes, he never wanted to wake up. What was the point if you were stuck in a cage, looking at the same scenery, day in day out, and the only form of entertainment was watching some adolescent brats life go bye. Maybe he was starting to feel what humans called... Depression?

But, something felt different waking up this time. There was no cold, hard, damp ground; just soft, warm cushioning. No constant dripping from leaky pipes, just serene silence.

Something was wrong, he felt, wrong.

Moving carefully he sat up; the movement was foreign, but it also felt natural to his body. Looking down he could see why now, he had a human body. The most shocking discovery was looking over at the body next to him, it was Naruto. If Naruto was beside him then that could only mean he was _finally_ free. Looking back at the blond he knew what he needed to do to make sure the situation stayed as it was; once the blond was disposed of then he would come up with another course of action, he couldn't risk the blond awakening and discovering this new phenomena.

Raising his clawed hand he prepared to strike, but fell short just a few inches from the tender neck below. Trying to urge his hand forward proved futile. It was like a force was keeping him from striking a fatal blow to his cage. This was worrisome. If he himself could not kill Naruto, what would happen if someone else did? Was his life still tied to the human?

Sighing he turned to get out of the bed, hesitating as his human feet touched the ground. Carefully he stood, almost losing his balance and falling back. It seemed this body subconsciously knew how to hold himself but it still felt strange and unsettling. Taking slight steps he made his way towards the living area, pausing just outside the bathroom. Closing his eyes, he stepped into the space opening his eyes to gaze into his reflection. The moon light provided enough lighting to his still sensitive eyes; he was pretty much a copy of Naruto, there were slight differences: his eyes were a blue violet, hair a strawberry blond, whisker marks wider/darker, ears slightly pointed, and his canines were sharper.

Leaving the bathroom he went to the front door, stepping outside into the fresh morning air, and walking over to the railing he took in the scenery of the quiet village. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, alighting the area with a soft glow. Taking in a deep breathe, the smell of the dewy earth around him filled his senses, it finally felt real to him. He may not know what would happen once Naruto awoke but he would do everything he could to make sure he would not go back into that _cage_.

It must have been a couple more hours before he heard the blond moving around inside. Sighing he opened the door and prepared himself for the outburst to come.

It seemed the blond had just started his morning ritual of ramen as he stepped into the kitchen.

Naruto turned at sensing his presence, "huh? I didn't make any clones this morning? Wait you look a little funny... And.. Why are you naked?"

Kyuubi looked down at himself, he hadn't even noticed he was bare. "My state of undress really is not the most important issue at this moment brat. Now don't freak out, let's talk this out and not make any rash decisions here."

"You kinda sound funny for one of my clones, your voice is too deep and... Brat?" It seemed to finally click in his head, "Kyu-Kyuubi! How the hell did you get out!? I need to get grandma she might know what to do! Stay where you are!"

Sighing the demon walked to the panicking human and grabbed his shoulder. "Naruto don't make me use force. As for how I got out I don't know and- stop struggling! I'm not gonna kill you!"

During Kyuubi trying to talk Naruto had started flailing at him and yelling at him not to kill him. Irritation engulfed the fox as he continuously smacked the blond till he stopped moving.

Naruto gripped his head, "ow stop that hurts!"

"Are you done now?" he received a nod, "good, now as I was trying to say I am NOT going to KILL you. I actually already tried and that proved fu-"

"WHAT!? When!"

"This morning, you're a really deep sleeper so it would have been easy if I was able to. As to why I couldn't I have a suspicion that my life is still connected to yours."

"So you can't kill me?"

Kyuubi rubbed his head, he could feel a headache coming on. "No, I can't. For crying out loud is anything I'm saying getting through that thick skull of yours?"

"Hey! I'm sorry I just woke up to the realization that a crazy demon that has been sealed inside of me is out now and tried to kill me while I was sleeping! And you're naked..."

He had the urge to smack the blond again, "ok, now lets try this again; I'm still connected to you, I don't know the entire extent of what that could entail but pretty much I'm sure if you die, I die. I'll have to try and use my chakara to see how this connection is working and what its doing to us."

"But, won't everyone sense your chakara? It's pretty obvious."

"Will you let me finish!" Naruto flinched at his tone, "To do this so NO ONE will sense me we need to go outside the village. It won't take much of my power to figure it out so I don't believe we'll need to go far. Now, let's get ready to go."

"Fine, but you need pants."

* * *

It took awhile trying to find some clothes Kyuubi agreed on, but he finally settled on a blue hoodie and a pair of black pants; he pulled the hood up so no one would be able to really tell if he was a clone of the blond.

"If we take the roofs we'll make it there faster," Naruto suggested as he got ready to jump up.

Kyuubi grabbed his arm, "idiot, I don't know what I can do in this body and if I use chakara it would be my demonic power. Plus, I'm still not very coordinated with my legs." Naruto chuckled earning a smack, "stop imagining me falling."

"How'd you know?"

"Um, I got a weird flash of the image in my head."

"No! Now you can read my mind, I wonder if I can see stuff from you?" Naruto cringed, "yup, it goes both ways."

"Keep talking and I will do that, consequences of what will happen to me be damned. Now can we just go," Kyuubi was starting to get exasperated with the blond.

The trek was slower than he wanted, with Naruto talking to almost every single villager they passed and his own incapability to keep his balance, 'it's like every freaking rock is out to trip me!' it took awhile to even reach the gate.

"Hey Naruto where are you heading? Training as usual?"

"Hi Kotetsu, Izumo! Yeah, just getting some training in then it's to Ichiraku for lunch," Naruto smiled at the two ninja.

"Who's your friend? I don't think I've seen him before," Kotetsu tried peeking into Kyuubi's hood.

Kyuubi turned his face away before the human could look at his face, "yes this is my first time visiting the village. I'm actually from the Uzumaki clan as well and I've heard many things about Naruto and wanted to visit him." He grabbed Naruto's hand, "well this has been pleasant we'll have to continue this conversation later, goodbye."

Once they were a little ways away he dropped the blond's hand, "so we're going to say you're from the Uzumaki clan? Weren't they wiped out?"

"Would it really seem impossible that a few got away? By the way, my name will be Kurama, Uzumaki Kurama."

"That's gonna be hard to get used to."

"Well you'll have to, we can't let _anyone_ know about me."

"But what about Tsunade? Jiraiya? It's gonna be hard hiding it from Kakashi or Yamato. Can't Yamato sense the tailed beasts?"

"Again, NO ONE can know no matter what, I'll just have to make sure not to use any chakara. How many times do I need to repeat this to get this through your thick skull?"

"I just feel like it'd be easier if we had someone who knew? Maybe they could fix this.."

Kurama swiftly turned and punched Naruto in the face sending him flying into a tree, splintering the wood. The blond pushed himself off the tree and grabbed his gushing nose. The fox quickly jumped towards him, tackled him to the ground, and took hold of his neck, holding him to the dirt.

"I don't need this fixed the way they are going to fix this. I refuse to be put back into that dungeon, I WON'T go back."

"Why the hell should I listen to you! You're nothing but a demon, you probably just plan on destroying the village and I can't let that happen," Naruto pulled Kurama's hand from his throat.

He got up off the struggling blond, "what if I told you all I wanted was to be free, away from you humans. The cons would greatly outweigh the pros, it wouldn't be worth trying to destroy your pathetic lives." He took a couple steps away from Naruto and gazed up at the sky, "you don't understand what it's like, being trapped for almost a hundred years, you don't realize how much you could miss the sun. Naruto, I just want to _live_."

He hated putting so much, emotion, into just one word.

Naruto was quiet for a few moments before getting up and wiping the blood off his face, "I thought you couldn't hurt me.."

Kurama turned to follow the blond into the forest, "I can't kill, as long as I don't have that intention then I can hurt you."

They were silent the rest of the walk.

Both thinking of their own situation in this problem.

Would Naruto damn him back into his cage.

Would he ever really be rid of these humans.

* * *

They reached a clearing that Kurama deemed far enough from the village where no one should sense the little bit of chakara he would need to use.

"I need you to keep your senses open for anyone who might come close, remember, we don't need anyone knowing." Naruto nodded in understanding.

As Kurama sat on the ground and tried to relax, Naruto walked over to the tree line and leaned against a tree.

Taking deep breathes he focused a very minuscule amount of chakara throughout his body, he needed to get a sense of himself before he went near the connection between them. He could tell that his abilities were still superior to an average human, nowhere near to how they should be, but enough so he wasn't completely defenseless without using his chakara: still having greater speed, power, and heightened senses.

Being very carefully he prodded the connection between the two of them, he heard Naruto gasp as he felt it. Testing, he pushed his chakara along the line, once it seemed to reach the human the chakara was absorbed by him, he tried taking it back but it seemed he was incapable of it.

"Naruto you felt where the connection was?"

"Yeah, pretty weird.."

"I need you to try and filter my chakara back to me. I'd like to see if we can funnel it back and forth."

"I'll try."

Kurama waited, just when he was getting ready to snap back at the blond for taking too long he felt a sudden rush of his power, making him tense, he really needed to teach the brat some chakara control if they were going to make this work.

"Did you get it?" Naruto jogged over to him.

He stood up from the ground, "yes, but you funneled a little too much."

"Hehe I can tell, your eyes are red now. Soo what does this mean?"

"It would seem this body I now have can not hold all of my chakara so we're sharing it. Until I can figure out how to gain my old body back we're going to be stuck like this for awhile."

"How do you plan to do that?"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose he glanced at the human, "I don't have the faintest idea."

Naruto gave him an incredulous look, "aren't you supposed to be some all knowing demon?"

"Do you think I've really ever dealt with something like this? I know many things but I don-" His stomach growling loudly interrupted his rant.

"Looks like it's time for lunch," Naruto turned to start heading back to the village. "Where do you wanna go eat? You probably want raw meat or something right?"

Kurama started after the blond, "actually, I've never eaten anything before so I don't even know what I'll like."

"What! How could you not eat?"

"My chakara sustains me."

"This is gonna be fun! I'll have you try all kinds of things," Naruto smiled at him.

He frowned at the humans excitement. He didn't seem to realize how nerve wracking this was to the demon. He now had human bodily functions, which he had never experienced before and was slightly terrified to acknowledge this.

As the two of them drew closer to the village gate Kurama put his hood up, still not wanting to draw unwanted attention. Once again the two Shinobi attending to the gate acknowledged them as they walked through. Making their way through the bustling streets of Konoha was starting to take a toll on his patience; he couldn't stand them all brushing past him, bumping into him, and all the overwhelming smells and noises were starting to give him a headache. All the mental images he was receiving from the blond were not helping his case either. It got worse as a well endowed woman stopped Naruto to say hi.

Kurama cringed, and before he could stop himself he swung at the blond knocking him to the ground. "What is with you and picturing a females chest?! What's so goddamn fascinating about them you can't go five minutes without imagining them!"

Naruto and the girl looked speechless, after what the demon had said caught up with the blond his face turned bright red. "Uh-um sorry Hinata but we gotta go." He grabbed Kurama's hand to pull him away, "see ya some other time Hinata!" After they had gotten a decent distance away he dropped the other males hand, "w-why would you say something like that!"

The demon wiped his hand on his hoodie in irritation, "again, why must you keep projecting the images of every female's chest that we walk by."

Both of them glared at the other before Naruto sighed, "listen, sorry that I did that, but it's gonna take me awhile to get used to this," he gestured between them. "I'm also um... Hormonal?"

Kurama seemed to think about what the blond had said to him, "apology excepted, just, control your thoughts so that they're not strong enough to be sent through the link. I do NOT need to know every single one of your thoughts on the opposite sex's body."

Another sigh escaped the blond, "I'll try and keep that in mind, now lets just go and get some food."

They made it to Ichiraku with no more incidents, beside Kurama losing his footing and falling into a fruit stand, and sat down at the counter.

"Well, it looks like you still heal quickly," Naruto tried to hide his grin behind his hand.

The demon seethed at the blond, "you will stop your laughing, there is nothing humorous about this."

"Dude! It was hilarious, the look on your face as you fell," his shoulders were starting to shake from containing his laughter.

Before Kurama could retaliate the owner of Ichiraku came before them, "Naruto! It's good to see you. You brought a new friend?"

"Hey old man Teuchi this is Kurama, he's never had ramen before so I knew to bring him here."

Teuchi laughed at the blond's antics, "well would you like your usual? What about your friend, what would you like Kurama?"

"I'll just take the same as him..."

"Alright I'll be right back," Teuchi went back to prepare their food.

It didn't take long for the food to be presented to them. The demon looked at the bowl with slight trepidation. It smelled lovely and was presented beautifully. He looked over to Naruto to see him devouring his own, so carefully, he broke apart his chopsticks and ate some of the noodles. The only way to describe what was going on in his mouth would be an explosion. Trying not to seem too excited he began to eat his own.

After finishing he could feel someone staring intently at him, glancing over he met the gaze of the blond next to him. "What?"

"Weeellll, how'd you like it?"

"For a first meal it wasn't too bad," he shrugged nonchalantly.

Naruto frowned then smirked, "too bad, guess you wouldn't want seconds then."

His stomach growled in protest about not getting anymore sustenance, "what I meant was it was very pleasing to the senses and it makes me excited to experience other culinary delights and would love some more."

* * *

"Thanks Teuchi!" Naruto waved excitedly to the older man as he and Kurama walked away.

"Your welcome Naruto, you and your friend have a goodnight!"

Walking away with full stomachs the blond and demon made their way home through the lantern lit streets of Konoha.

Arriving shortly to their now shared home Kurama went inside and discarded the hoodie that had kept him hidden through the day. Naruto let out a disgruntled noise as the article was thrown into his face, getting ready to complain he stopped at the look that was upon the demons face.

"Um, you ok?"

Kurama put his arms around his stomach, "I'm not sure."

"A stomach ache?"

"No, it feels like there's a pressure below my stomach."

"Maybe you just need to go to the bathroom," the blond shrugged slightly then stopped to stare at the demon with wide eyes. "Please tell me you've used the bathroom before!?"

* * *

"... You ok in there Kurama?" Naruto called from outside of the bathroom.

"This... This is disgusting! Y-you humans I, I don't even know how to express how humiliated I am right now..."

The blond winced in sympathy at how Kurama sounded so panicked, "just something you'll need to get used to." he tried to lighten the mood, "hehe just wait till you have to go number two."

He instantly regretted his words hearing the slight hysteria in Kurama's voice, "there's more than this!? What in gods name is number two!?"

"This is getting kinda awkward," Naruto murmured to himself.

* * *

Once the whole ordeal was over they both trudged into Naruto's room, mentally and emotionally exhausted. The blond plopped onto his unkempt bed, he heard a cough come from the other side and gave a grunt in reply.

Kurama sighed, "where am I sleeping?"

Groaning the blond turned his head, "we'll have to share a bed until we can get you one or figure out what to do cause my couch will mess up your back, healing powers or not it still hurts." He shuffled over to make room for the demon.

He settled on the edge of the bed, trying to stay away from the human.

Thoughts raced through his head, anxiety overwhelmed his being, He didn't know if he could handle anymore of this. All of these human necessities were taking a toll on him and he was terrified of what else would be in store for him. Taking deep calming breaths, slowly he could feel consciousness leaving him as his body settled onto the soft lumpy surface.


End file.
